bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōzōshin
Sōzōshin (創作の神様, "God of Creation") are spiritual beings that are considered to be the predecessors of the Shinigami. Their name referred to their ability to provide shape and form to the energy that composed their souls, such as the creation of a Zanpakutō. It has been suggested that they carry the blood of Izanami. Overview Sōzōshin are not beings like Shinigami or Vizard, in the fact that one cannot become a Sōzōshin. This means that no human can become one after death, unless they either were born as Half-Sōzōshin, or have some sort of Sōzōshin ancestry in their bloodline. Only full-blooded Sōzōshin are said to be capable of becoming Transcendent Sōzōshin, and are the only ones capable of obtaining the Sinsaeng Jeongsu. Sōzōshin are normally born within one of the three families of Asadal: the Kawahiru, the Kurokami, or the Asakura. They remain one of the few races that other beings are incapable of becoming, unlike that of Arrancar or Vizard. Sōzōshin are capable of mating with other spiritual beings, such as Shinigami, and the offspring that results in this are considered half-blood, an example of this being Suzaku Kawahiru. There isn't much of a difference in half-blooded and full-blooded, besides the fact that half-blooded possess less innate powers that come with being a Sōzōshin. Regarding appearance, Shinigami and Sōzōshin are extremely similar, right down to physiology. However, Sōzōshin usually have long hair by their teenage and adult years. The most common hair color among Sōzōshin is black for males while blonde for females. It is rare for a male Sōzōshin to have blonde hair or for a female Sōzōshin to have black hair. The rarest hair colors appear to be silvery white and purple, corresponding to Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui respectively. For a Sōzōshin to have another hair color, such as pink or brown, would suggest a form of deterioration in their blood through cross-race mating. Still rather obscure, in the battle between Datara Kawahiru and Seireitou Kawahiru, Datara had called Seireitou a "Transcendent Sōzōshin". This could possibly infer that a Sōzōshin becomes a Transcendent Sōzōshin when they have communicated with their Zanpakutō to the point of obtaining the power of Sinsaeng Jeongsu, but this is mere speculation. History and Seosan Kawahiru.]] Standard Abilities Massive Reserves of Spiritual Power: Sōzōshin, pure-blooded ones especially, are born with immense reserves of spiritual energy within them, easily rivaling that of an unseated officer's power at birth. Kamui, particularly, was said to have been born with power rivaling that of a Captain at birth. Subsequently, Sōzōshin typically age at much slower rates than Shinigami, as Kamui was notably still with an appearance like that of a small child when he was actually over a thousand years old already. Accelerated Rates of Healing: Unlike Shinigami, Sōzōshin are capable of healing from life-threatening injuries at far faster rates without the help of Kidō. While this is a far cry below that of regeneration, Sōzōshin generally do not need third-party assistance in dealing with their injuries to survive from them, such as when Seireitou Kawahiru was delivered a massive gash through the chest by Datara Kawahiru, and healed completely after just a half-hour of bed rest, save for the scar formed from the aftermath of the injury. By increasing the output of their reiatsu, Sōzōshin can voluntarily accelerate their healing rates mid-battle. According to Kamui, Sōzōshin are capable of becoming significantly stronger after healing themselves from life-threatening injuries due to the body's internal reiryoku forcing itself to grow in power as an involuntary response, similar to the cells of a body adapting to a poison or virus after repeated exposure, which is far more active in Sōzōshin than any other spiritual being. Forms of Combat: Sōzōshin also fight with the Shinigami combat style. Zanjutsu is the art of fighting techniques with a sword for the Zanpakutō. Second is Hakuda, which is the blanket term for techniques that make use of one's own body in a fight (essentially martial arts). Third is Hohō which is the name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the Shunpō. And fourth is Kidō are advanced spells that require strong spiritual power, Hadō and Bakudō. Zanpakutō Shintō Ikkihaku (神刀一気迫, literally "Heart and Sword, a Single Soul") Behind the Scenes The author admits that the Sōzōshin did start out with a heavy influence from the Saiyan race from Akira Toriyama's manga, Dragon Ball Z. However, as the idea progressed and it was designed to be more original, a small hint of inspiration had also been utilized from the Uchiha clan present in Naruto and the Yato tribe from Gintama.